Some computing networks may support a global controller-local controller architecture, where the global controller provides services to local controllers, and the local controllers provide control plane and data plane services to end devices. The services provided by the global controller may include configuration, access point (AP) whitelist service for authenticating APs, rogue AP or client detection, centralized licensing and centralized image management services, among others. However, the global controller may have functionality outside of the management domain. For example, the global controller may also terminate APs and clients, and/or provide control or datapath services and may, in some cases, serve as a redundant controller for the local controllers.